


【威救擎】大梦一场

by greed2018



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 15:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20137834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greed2018/pseuds/greed2018
Summary: 破坏大帝高高在上的说，尊敬的领袖，如果你愿意当着我们霸天虎的面拆你的首席医官，我就愿意放你一马。





	【威救擎】大梦一场

擎天柱和他的医生被困住了。

破坏大帝高高在上的说：“尊敬的领袖，如果你愿意当着我们霸天虎的面拆你的首席医官，我就愿意放你一马。”

擎天柱知道这是一次羞辱，他不为所动。

银色的敌首于是又说：“或许几个无辜的人类能让你改变主意？”  
小小的屏幕中，一个村落无知无觉的映在那里，而几架霸天虎的隐形战机正在上空盘旋，宛如饥饿的秃鹫正等待猎食。

领袖终于抬起了头。

“我不明白你的这种行为有什么意义。”  
他说。

“别这么无趣。”  
威震天说：“几百万年了，我们就这么彼此撕咬，多么单调——我总得给自己的人生找点乐子。”

擎天柱很清楚这不仅是一次羞辱，更是一次选择。

重伤的医官此前为他挡下了一发震荡脉冲炮，胸甲下方的火种在震颤余波的干扰下岌岌可危，根本不可能承受一次完整的对接带来的过载反应，一旦过载，便是死亡。

“选吧，我亲爱的领袖。”  
威震天咄咄逼人的问道：  
“您最重要的医生，陪伴了您千百万年的朋友——或者是一群无辜的地球人？”

如果这是在战场上，擎天柱大概不会感到为难。  
战死沙场是每个战士应有的宿命，但是这样死去，死在敌人面前，死的如此羞耻，对一位军人来说，并没有丝毫荣誉可言。

这不仅是在羞辱他，更是在羞辱他的首席医官救护车。  
擎天柱不明白威震天为何如此憎恨他的朋友，甚至不惜用这种下作的手段把他就算死也要定在让人无法目视的耻辱柱上，但他很明白当破坏大帝望向救护车的时候，瞳孔间燃动的烈烈妒火。领导模块磨灭了他那些多余的感情，他只是隐约的记得当年他们三个并非无法共处，虽然威震天和救护车总是互相揶揄，吵吵闹闹。

只是当命运分道扬镳——

“别在意我。”  
首席医官打断了擎天柱的思绪，他捂着腹部的伤口，一条腿已经被炮火轰的粉碎，烧焦的线路从断口里戳出来，冒着微弱的火花。  
“不管你打算做出什么决定，别在意我，别让我变成你的拖累——有机会的话，立刻脱身。”

此时此刻，似乎牺牲他的医生是最正确的选择。  
可对于擎天柱来说，但凡有一分机会，他仍然还是不想放弃。

“我很抱歉，如果有其他选择，我绝不会这样对你。”  
他说。

然后他打开面罩，在无尽的歉意中低下头，给了他的首席医官一个吻。

敌人的羞辱对擎天柱自己而言并不能造成确实的伤害，领袖的情感回路和逻辑回路完整坚固的如同宇宙间最坚硬的金属，就算威震天把他剥光外甲，让所有霸天虎轮流把自己的管子捅进他的接口，用最下流的方式折磨他的机体，也不会让他对自己的意志有丝毫动摇。把他的油箱塞满肮脏的交换液，或者切断他的手臂，都只是敌人的攻击手段，对他而言这些东西没有任何区别。

可救护车不是领袖，而对一般的赛博坦人来说，这种事情往往别具意义。而带来的也远远不只是物理上的伤害。  
擎天柱希望自己尽可能的将伤害控制到最小——至少别让他的医官对此留下太过痛苦的记忆。

然而救护车实在是太过重视他的领袖了。

他总是遥望着他。  
他总是追随着他。

但救护车从来没有期待过这样的事情，擎天柱曾经是他的朋友，后来是他的领袖，他的忠诚所在，他的希望所属，他不曾想象过这样的事情，他们的关系更不曾向着这样的方向发展过。

他既恐惧，又羞耻，内芯充满了无可言说的难堪。

救护车不恐惧死亡，他害怕在这众目睽睽之下，在领袖的面前展露自我，他害怕他的忠诚就此变为某种可耻的感情。

可领袖做出了选择，而他只能接受。

首席医官的态度是如此的沉默而顺从，即使擎天柱的手触碰的他腹甲的时候，也仍然一言不发。他沉默的敛着双目，听凭领袖巨大的双手在他的腰腹间触碰，游移，抚摸肢体连接处的管线，激活必要的前置神经节点，打开挡板。

救护车一直在竭力平稳自己的呼吸，然而这忍耐终究对他来说太难了。

首席医官的紧张是如此的一览无余，擎天柱仅仅是进入他就让他几乎过载。  
身体内的感觉在那一瞬间千百倍放大，强烈的电流在机体中无法控制的攀升，如风暴一般搅乱了他艰难维持的稳定假象。他无法控制的大口喘着气，过量置换的氧气连锁引发了发动机的高功率运转和火种的加速跃动，机体发出激动的嗡鸣，他看不清也听不到了，像走在悬崖的一边，前进一步就是永恒的熄灭。

然而一个声音将他从摇摇欲坠的死亡中拉了回来。

“冷静下来，救护车。”  
擎天柱的手捂住了他的嘴，将他按在地上。  
“冷静下来。”

领袖停住了自己的动作，等待救护车的机体能量值降回安全的范围。  
他不能让救护车过载，在这种环境下，这种危险的状况中——一旦救护的火种熄灭，他没有足够的手段将它重新引燃。  
战争总有牺牲，但如果有可能，他总希望这牺牲能尽可能减少。

也许他可以保持这样的姿势拖延时间等待救援——然而破坏大帝很快看穿了他的心思。

“别敷衍了事，不然我很乐意替你做出选择。”  
威震天说。

当欢愉被禁止，拆卸就变成了一场折磨。

领袖的动作尽可能的和缓而温柔，可对救护车来说，他们的距离从未这样近过，当他从身体内部清晰的感觉着领袖的形状的时候，某些难以分辨的情感萌发，扩散，像孢子一样从脚尖开始繁殖生长。

——也许这是梦吧？  
救护车迷迷糊糊的想。

他的接口被撑开，填满，领袖的一部分与他合二为一，输出管的纹路缓慢的摩擦他接口上方的神经集束，将深埋在机体中被忘却已久的感觉一点一点挖掘出来。救护车咬着牙将微弱的呻吟咽回喉咙，然而来自敌人的注视却像无数细小的蚂蚁顺着他的装甲缝隙爬满他的全身，在他的电路中攀咬出一个个羞耻又敏感的信号印记。

“看着我。”  
领袖将救护车的脸掰向自己，阻止他过多注意那些霸天虎下流的目光，他的机体像一堵墙遮蔽下来，将救护车的视野填的满满当当。

别死。  
领袖那温柔的眼睛似乎在这样说。  
我们一起回去。

每当首席医官有过载的苗头，领袖就会降低自己的输送功率，等待能量值降回安全范围。  
这绝不会是什么美妙的体验，违反规律的反复中断过载进程，带来的痛苦不亚于一场拷问。

可他们别无选择，这是一场关于忍耐的比赛，对手是时间，失败就是死亡。

首席医官善于忍耐，擅长忍耐。可他的伤终究是太重了，疼痛磨损着他的精神，流失的能量液又带走了他的大部分耐力，岌岌可危的机体立场分明的站在了医官意志的对立面，本能的紧紧抓住任何一点欢愉，祈求以一场过载带来足够的高潮脉冲，中和连续不断的痛苦。

救护车的意识在这来回的拉扯中逐渐濒临崩溃，到后来擎天柱甚至不得不以命令强迫他保持清醒，禁止他过载。  
这道命令既坚决又残酷，但是足够有效。

忠诚的医官发出一声短暂的低泣，咬紧牙关向自己的机体再一次下达了强制冷却的指令。机体的冷却系统被强迫再一次运转起来，打开的双腿无法控制的颤抖，装甲上冒出的冷凝液顺着腿上断裂的伤痕滴滴答答落下去，融入早已被液体浸透的地面。

时间总是在折磨中显得更漫长。

还不能结束吗？  
还没有结束吗？

救护车甚至没有办法完整的向他的领袖问出这个问题，那些句子全都被打碎在了他断断续续的呻吟和勉强咽下的抽泣中。

最后霸天虎的领袖结束了这场游戏。  
像是终于看厌了似的，威震天站起身，毫不吝啬的展示了自己的宽容，善良，和守约的美德，扬手向自己那些围绕在人类村庄上空的隐形战机下达了撤退指令。

“真是令人钦佩，我尊敬的领袖大人，”  
离开前，他鼓了鼓掌，然后优雅的鞠了一躬：  
“当一位心怀苍生的领袖实在是一件相当辛苦的事情，从头到尾我也看不出到底是那拯救大众的使命感让您兴奋的输出管充能，还是说你对你忠心耿耿的首席医官一直有着下流的念头。不过作为一位关心你的旧友，我只希望你确实享受到了一点什么。”

“说起来我倒是很好奇——”  
他的视线落在早已昏迷的首席医官身上：  
“你最忠诚的老朋友救护车操起来感觉如何？”

这问题带着不加掩饰的恶毒和嘲讽，说出来明显不是为了的得到回答，只不过是为了激怒对方而已。

\--

擎天柱带回了他的医官。  
没有人牺牲，没有更多人受到无法弥补的伤害。

事情似乎就此圆满解决了。

在基地中齐全的设施支持下，战斗损伤很快得到了治疗和修复，一切似乎就此恢复了正常，这段经历就此被时间埋没下去，未来的日子不会有任何变化。

可首席医官终究被这件事造成了些许的影响。救护车在专业方面无人能及，可在感情方面却意外的迟钝而生疏——他没法快速的解决和处理这些。战争没给他机会面对这些，更没有谁教他学习这些。他几百万年脚步只跟着这一个人，眼中只看着这一个人，心被埋没在维修台和繁杂的数据之间，甚至不知道怎样分辨敬仰与爱慕，忠诚与忠贞。

这复杂的情感逐渐让他变得手足无措起来。

可擎天柱并不爱救护车。

领袖的心毫无保留的热爱着世间所有活着的生命，之前的那些只是他努力想要救下医官的一种尝试。

当擎天柱看到救护车向自己小心的靠近，笨拙的示好的时候，他无可奈何的沉默了。  
他没办法向救护车解释这些。

\--

几年之后，命运再一次将救护车与其他人的性命放上了选择的天平，而这一次擎天柱没有办法找到完美的解决方案了。

战争总会有牺牲，擎天柱知道，他不是神明，不可能每次都救下所有人——这是没有办法的事情。

领袖看看那些惊恐的人群，又回头看看半悬在空中的救护车。

几年之间，救护车与擎天柱的关系远远近近，医官总是懵懵懂懂，有时他觉得自己的努力并没有带来什么效果，有时又觉得他和领袖之间似乎真的与从前不同。  
他仍然很难明白某些事，不管是对自己，还是对别人。

可救护车也许在感情方面格外笨拙，在别的方面他仍然是敏锐的。  
他几乎是瞬间就看懂了——

我令领袖为难了。  
这个想法迅速充斥了他的全部的内存。  
——我令领袖为难了。

意识到这一点让他感到无地自容，甚至握着领袖的那只手都变得冰冷无比。

于是他毫不犹豫的主动放开了手，在引力的拉扯下，消失在深渊之中。

擎天柱看了看空空的手，他没有时间浪费，扭头奔向深陷危险中的小小人类。  
战争总是会有牺牲的。

\--

救护车躺在深渊的底部。

一位意外的来访者找到了他。

“你是来结束我的痛苦的吗？”  
医官转了转眼珠，问道。他的身躯支离破碎，爬满了锈迹和苔藓，脖子以下没有一个部位能够动弹，只有火种仍然顽固的燃烧着。

他只觉得浑身都痛，自嘲的想赛博坦人的生命总在不合时宜的时候显得格外顽强，如果放置不管，他还得再过十几年才能彻底熄灭化为乌有。

银色涂装的霸天虎领袖化为人形，在他身边半蹲下来。

“你瞧，我早对你说过。”  
他凝视着医官，忽然蹦出这样一句没头没尾的话来。

救护车不愿与他争辩，闭上了眼睛。他想，也许从几年前的那天他就陷入了一个清醒的梦境中，只是现在梦醒了。

他以为自己的火种会在融合炮下熄灭。

可他得到了一个吻。  
那吻清清凉凉，没有呛人的硝烟味，像是内战前中央广场的能量汽水。


End file.
